World War III
by Akita star
Summary: So this is the story of how the world entered its third great war. OCs are present in this story and so is violence. If you don't like this, please don't read and flame me since I told you this already.


**A.N.: I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! To make it up, I am putting up this story which I was very reluctant to publish. Luckily a certain friend (you know who you are) convinced me to publish something finally. Tell me if you like it~! By the way, not all the OCs in this story are mine. Some belong to two of my good friends (you know who you are).**

* * *

For some, war is horrible. War can destroy homes, lives, and minds. It can cause rifts between countries, cultures, and people that can last for years. People can be shell-shocked or psychologically damaged by war and the destruction that follows. However, some people may find war as an aid to their situation. It could help them achieve goals, bring down a long time enemy, fix their economy, and even set them up as a world power.

That is how this war affected the world. Our planet was already battered twice with global and total war, but it will be tossed in the inferno once again with the third world war. Countries with strong ties would be ripped apart and some countries would have civil war in this whirlwind of chaos that would engulf the world for many more years than the other two had. Families would be tested and some broken.

It all started with two countries, as almost every war does. One fought to gain power in the world and seek revenge against the other. The other fought to defend itself from further attacks. Soon, more countries were dragged in and soon no one was able to escape the clutches of the terrible war that would most likely destroy their way of life. The story of this war will be long, but it must be told. Now see why the world was nearly destroyed do to a single action.

* * *

A world meeting was in session and many of the countries stood in their separate groups. Tensions had grown very tense and at any moment, someone was going to snap. A small message sound rung through the silent room. The raven-haired country walked over to the computer counsel in the center of the room, letting his dark brown eyes linger on the screen before checking what had caused the noise.

"There is an emair addressed to... arr of us..." he said uncertainly, but opened said email when he received the consent of the other personifications to open it. Unknown to the others, a single personification let a smirk grow on his face and he simply remained silent, waiting for the opportune moment and pulling his hat down to hide his delight.

The email said this:

"To all you foolish countries,

You are all true idiots. You act like actual humans, with your human names, families, but you all know what you truly are. You are monsters, with the blood of millions of humans on your hands. This is to warn you that your silly illusions will all be destroyed soon. One of you is already in danger, and there is no escape. I wonder how many of you will survive my game~? I wish you all luck. May only the strongest survive.

-NK"

All the personifications looked at each other before their eyes went wide at the sound of sinister laughter. That's when all eyes turned to North Korea, his black eyes glittering in psychotic joy. "Can you guess who my first target is? Do you think you will still love each other by the end of this?" he asked, his hysterical smile showing his sharp teeth which had scared some of the younger personifications for the longest time.

His eyes finally landed on a duo that was straight across from him. Japan and America stared at him in confusion and horror, and he merely gave them a single, twisted smirk. He tossed his head to the side and his eyes landed on an unsuspecting state who was trying to comfort her siblings. She had turned to face him and their eyes met and held.

"5...4...3...2...1...0"

America felt something burn inside of him and tears stung his eyes, and he saw from the corner of his eye that Canada was experiencing the same thing. He heard Japan start yelling and looked up to see his younger sister Alaska curled up in a ball screaming her throat out. He staggered over to her and tried to help, but he was pulled away by a concerned Paris, and Canada was pulled away by France.

Japan held his wife in his arms and tried to comfort her, knowing all to well what had happened. Ukraine ran over to check on her former younger sister, also a veteran of this type of pain. Seeing that Alaska was well taken care of, he turned his burning glare to the one he once called brother. He was about to get up and beat the living daylights out of him, but he was beat to the North Korean by his daughter.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

Shibuya hit with all her strength, using both her hands and legs. She had angry tears streaming down her face as she let her fury be known. "Jinsei!" Tokyo, who was still weak from just recovering a physical form, tried to pull her back. Moscow aided him and pulled the sobbing city away from North Korea. Japan was about to continue what his daughter started when he was stopped by China.

"She need your attention more than he does..."

China nodded in the direction of Alaska, and Japan winced and slowly nodded in agreement. "And Russia-kun... needs your attention more than I..." He said, looking at the former Soviet nation. Russia looked like he wanted to break down crying, run to Alaska, an beat the life out of North Korea all at the same time. The two oriental countries went their separate ways with a silent agreement.

They knew that soon they would need to fight an all out war, better save their strength for when the real battle start...


End file.
